Infatuation
by TakerTakeMe
Summary: What happens when a teasing relationship turns into an infatuation... Excuse the sad excuse of a summary...
1. A Meeting

_**A Meeting**_

Chris Jericho leaned against the door of the room where the small meeting was supposed to be held. He folded his arms across his chest and looked down the hallway, first to his right, then to his left. When he didn't see her anywhere, he sighed and let out a deep breath. She was making him wait. She was late. Of all the days to be late, she chose _today_.

"That's ok, though," he said aloud to himself. "If she's late then maybe I'll have a little fun with her before we go in and..." His voice trailed off as he imagined what kind of fun he could have with The Princess before the meeting started.

"Talking to yourself, huh, Jericho?" Stephanie McMahon called from a few feet away. "Tsk, tsk. You're losing it."

"Define 'it,'" he said smugly.

"'It' would be a reference to the single brain cell you had... But that's gone now, isn't it?" she asked.

"Oh yes ma'am, my very last brain cell...fried, all because of the power of your undying beauty," he said sarcastically. "It's all because of you, Stephanie, because you're so incredibly magnificent."

"I know I am," she said, spinning around slowly in front of him so he could take in the full view. "I mean, just look at me, Jericho, just look. I have the kind of beauty that never fades, that kind of beauty that is so magical that it needs no enhancements-"

"Besides those two rather large...enhancements...on your chest?" he asked innocently.

"You're an ass," she snapped, slapping him on the chest.

He caught her hand and didn't let go, bringing it up to kiss it. He smiled at her as he held her hand. "You like touching me, don't you, Princess? You can't keep your hands off of me, and you think about touching me all the time, don't you?"

"And if I said yes?" she asked, getting in his face.

"Then we'd just have to do something about that," he said, without missing a beat. He was just smooth like that, smooth.

She cocked her head to the side and gazed at him. "What would we do about it, hmmm? Run away and lock ourselves in a broom closet..."

"So I can take you against a wall," he finished, and she looked surprised. He smirked at the look on her face. "We must think alike...or else, I just happen to know the brain patterns of how sluts think."

"I'm sure you do, _whore_," she said, pulling her hand away from his. "Now be a good, obedient little boy and let me go into the meeting. It's probably already started."

"And what if I don't move?" he asked, blocking the doorway

"Why then I'd have to _make_ you move," she said seriously.

"Like you'd have the power and the strength to move _me_," he scoffed, still blocking the doorway. "That would be like an ant trying to move a mountain... Not going to happen."

"See, that's where you're wrong," she said slyly, closing the distance between them. She touched his chest, then slowly rubbed her hand down his chest until she reached his waistline. "You see, _Jericho_, ants don't have hands like mine, and mountains can't respond to my touches like your body can...like your body _will_..."

"Stephanieeeee," he said warningly, looking at her.

"Yes?" she asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly as her hand traveled just a bit lower.

"What are you doing? You can't possibly think that..." His voice trailed off, and he looked down at her hand, then back into her eyes. "Jesus, Princess, what the hell are you thinking? We're in the-"

"Hallway. So what?" she asked, grinning deviously as she slowly rubbed her palm against the front of the crotch of his jeans. "Speechless now? Talk to me, Jericho... Where are all your insults now, Mr. Wise Guy?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, biting his lip so that he wouldn't say anything. He could feel himself getting excited, and that was the _last_ thing he needed to be at the moment, but just like all their previous encounters (and there had been many), he just couldn't muster up the strength to pull away from her teasing touch. He was at her mercy, and she knew it.

She reached around him and opened the door slightly, then leaned up to whisper into his ear. "Mmmm, Jericho, you better cover yourself up before you go in there... You're feeling a little..._stiff_." She handed him some papers, then brushed past him and into the room, slapping him lightly on the butt with her clipboard.

He took a shaky breath and sagged against the wall. Stephnie was so, so evil...and he loved it. He honestly wouldn't have her any other way, because she was so fun to be with. He'd done things with her, kinky things, crazy things... They were enemies, but their hatred for each other only ran so deep. Deeper than their mutual loathing was a crazy sexual attraction, and even deeper than that was a weird kind of infatuation...

He took another calming breath, then looked down at the front of his jeans, which was tented out. _Damn you, Stephanie, for being such a fucking turn-on!_ he cursed mentally, even as a smile appeared on his face. Sure, he cursed her for being a turn-on, but he wasn't pissed off at her. He knew the game and he knew how to play it... He discreetly walked into the room, trying to find an empty seat. There didn't seem to be any, though, and the seven other people in the room looked at him... Stephanie wasn't just looking at him, though, she was undressing him with her eyes, and he knew it. He positioned the paper in front of him again and wished he had somewhere to sit so that he could hide the huge bulge in his jeans.

"Chris, there's an empty seat over here," Stephanie called politely, looking up at him through her glasses. To everyone else, she looked like she was just being polite, but to someone who knew her well (someone like Chris), it was obvious that she had something devious in mind. She could tell that he knew, too, and she smiled up at him. "There's a seat right here next to me."

"Why, thank you, Stephanie," Chris said, walking over to the seat she'd saved for him. He sat down and turned to her. "How shall I _ever_ repay you for your kindness?"

"I'll think of a way," she replied in a very low voice. "A way that we'll both like."

"I'm sure you will," he teased, still looking at her. "I'm sure you will..."

She noticed him looking at her, so she pretended she didn't, and turned her attentions elsewhere, kissing the tip of the pen she was holding. As the meeting got started and her father started talking, the top of her pen slipped between her lips, and she started twisting her tongue around it, knowing what kind of visuals this would undoubtedly be giving Chris.

"Steph, stop," he hissed, unable to look away from her.

"What am I doing?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"You're getting me excited," he whispered, leaning over to speak directly into her ear so the others wouldn't hear him. "...To the point where it's beginning to be kind of painful."

"Really? Let me touch," she said with a grin. She scooted her chair over a little closer to his since they were the only two on that particular side of the table. Discreetly, she reached beneath the table and put her hand on his thigh. It traveled up in a painstakingly slow fashion until it reached that bulge he'd been trying to hide, and she licked her lips unknowingly. "Yeah, that's got to be painful," she said, squeezing him gently. "So hard..."

"Quit it, Steph," he said, biting his lip, but of course she didn't.

"Why should I?" she asked evilly, caressing him with a talented hand. That hand had been on this body before, many times, so it knew its way around, where Chris liked to be touched and where he needed to be touched... She leaned over a little and whispered into his ear. "I love torturing you like this... Haven't you learned that by now?"

He didn't reply... He couldn't. Instead, he bit his lip hard and briefly closed his eyes, trying not to lose control. He was three seconds away from dragging her out of the room to someplace where they could be alone, or better yet, bending her over this very table and-

"What do you think about that, Chris?" Vince asked, effectively breaking Chris out of his reverie.

Chris opened his eyes and looked at his boss. "What did you say?"

"How do you feel about the new storyline we want to put you in?" Vince asked.

"The new storyline..." To be honest, Chris _hadn't_ heard anything during the entire meeting except for Stephanie's voice. It was all her fault, too, and she knew that. He looked at her with hatred in his eyes. Pure hatred.

"Chris? Are you ok?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"Actually, no. I have this major _headache_," he replied.

"Headache, huh?" she repeated, her hand still in his lap and out of sight. "Does it...throb?"

"Unbearably," he answered immediately. "It's so hard right now."

"Do you need some medicine?" she asked sweetly. "I think I have some Tylenol back in my office...or it might be in the backseat of my rental. I'm not too sure."

"The backseat..." He looked at her, raising one eyebrow.

"The backseat..." She looked back, wiggling both eyebrows.

"You know, Chris, if you have a serious headache, you can leave. It'll be ok for you to miss the rest of the meeting," Vince offered generously.

Chris knew he wouldn't be able to get up without embarrassing himself in his aroused state, so he just bit his lip and shook his head. "No, I'll stay. I hate missing meetings, you know?"

"See, that's what I like about you," Vince said, grinning. "You don't like to take the easy way out... Stephanie, you really should get a man like Chris."

"Ha! Get a man like Chris?" Stephanie scoffed. "I already _have_-"

"You should always listen to your dad, Steph," Chris said. "He's right. He's always right."

"Like I'd want an egotistical maniac like you!" Stephanie said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Like I'd date a trash-bag ho like you anyway!" Chris responded, glaring at her.

"Yes, this is going to be just perfect, putting you two back into this whole love/hate relationship," Vince said, nodding his head happily. "The fans are going to love this."

"Excuse me? We're getting back into a storyline together?" Stephanie asked, her mouth dropping.

"That's what I just said," Vince said, still nodding his head happily. "But this time it's going to be a bit different."

"Different how?" Chris wanted to know.

"Well, you remember how you suggested that whole affair storyline a while back, that one that didn't get approved?" Vince asked. Chris nodded his head slowly, and Vince went on. "We've decided that we're going to go forward with that. You two have so much chemistry, and I think the fans have been dying to see this."

"So let me get this straight. Chris and I, we're going to have an affair?" Stephanie asked, gesturing with one hand between herself and Chris. Her other hand was still in his lap...

"That's right," Vince answered.

"That doesn't make sense. How can we have an affair if she's not married?" Chris asked logically.

"Easy... She's getting back with Hunter," Vince replied.

Stephanie looked at her father in surprise, then looked over at Chris and quickly removed her hand from his lap when she saw the look of pure anger in his eyes. She looked away quickly, and down at her clipboard, before looking up into her father's eyes. "Why am I getting back with Hunter? You know I don't like working with him anymore after what happened."

"I don't know what happened, but it's necessary for the affair storyline that you begged me to put you in," Vince said.

"Then forget about it, Vince, I don't want to be in it anymore," Chris said, shaking his head and trying to contain his anger at the mere mention of his biggest enemy's name. "If it's going to put her back with _him_ then I want no part of it."

"There has to be some other way," Stephanie said in an almost pleading voice, her playful tone gone.

"Ok, I don't get why you two are so adamant in not working with Hunter, but I'll give you an option, a way out, so to speak," Vince said, standing up. "I'll give you two a few days to come up with an alternative way to make this work without Hunter. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. I would really appreciate that," Stephanie said quietly.

"Anything for you, Princess," Vince said, smiling at his only daughter. The meeting continued, and a short while later, it was over. Vince and the others got up and left the room, leaving Chris and Stephanie alone.

"Got any ideas?" Stephanie asked, glancing over at Chris and quickly looking away again.

"About the new storyline, or my revenge?" Chris asked, looking at her. His anger went away as soon as his eyes rested on her. She had that ability about her, to make that happen.

"Your revenge?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. She stayed seated and watched as Chris walked over and locked the door, then turned back around to face her and looked at her.

"Come here," he said, smirking a little as he leaned against the door.

He didn't have to tell her twice. She was on her feet and standing in front of him obediently only seconds later. "So what revenge were you talking about?" she asked him.

"Revenge for you getting me all worked up before and during that meeting," he said, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her securely against his body.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"Mmmm, you have no idea," he answered, right before he kissed her. "No idea at all..."

**A/N: I have weird ideas in my head... This is one of them! Review if you want... I would appreciate it, though!**


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

_**An Unwanted Visitor**_

"I was looking for you," Chris said quietly.

Stephanie leaned against the door, casually inspecting her perfect nails, then looked up at him and spoke. "I've been right here."

"Why weren't you in your usual spot? That would've made finding you a hell of a lot easier."

"And where's my usual spot, if you don't mind me asking?"

He grinned at her, and she knew then that he was going to say something mean and insulting. "On the corner of Main street, duh!" he exclaimed. "By the way, your customers are looking for you, too. You might want to let them know that you're not going to be on the corner anymore..."

"Oh shut up," she said, shoving him lightly. She couldn't help smiling even though he had just insulted her. Something about him, about being with him, always made her smile... They started walking down the hallway together, headed for his locker room. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and then she broke the silence and spoke. "So, um... Did you think about what Daddy said at the meeting yesterday? About coming up with another plan?"

"Yes, I thought about it...all night, as a matter of fact," he said with a little sigh. They reached his locker room and he opened the door for her. "Ladies first," he said with a shrug when she eyed him curiously. He let her walk in before him, then walked in after her and locked the door.

"Why are you locking the door?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"We need our privacy, don't you agree?" he asked, grabbing her hand and walking over to the couch, sitting down, and pulling her down onto his lap. "We wouldn't want anyone walking in on us and catching you on your knees, would we?"

"You mean catching _you_ on _your_ knees?" she countered, making herself comfortable on his lap as she straddled him. "Because if anyone's getting on their knees in here, it's going to be you when you're going down on me...and you _love_ going down on me, don't you?"

He smirked at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yeah, you're right," he admitted softly when he pulled away. "I _do_ love going down on you..."

"I know," she said, blushing and looking away.

"Are you blushing, Miss McMahon?" he taunted, taking her chin in his hand and gently turning her face back so he could look at her. She looked at him and looked away quickly again, and he laughed, delighted that he had that effect on her. "You _are_ blushing!"

"Shut up, Jericho," she said, trying not to blush, but she knew her face was turning red. "We have to think of a plan, remember? So why don't we get started on that?"

"You sure you want to think of a plan right now?" he asked, giving her a knowing look as his hands rested on her hips again. "Because...you're sitting on my lap, and I know there are a lot of other things we could be doing right now..." He leaned close to her and kissed her near her ear, then kissed her on her neck where he knew she loved to be kissed. "There are a lot of things I'd rather be doing to you..."

"Chris... We really do need to think of a plan," she said, closing her eyes and already knowing that she was going to give in to him. The feel of his soft lips on her skin was intoxicating to her, and she could never find it in herself to resist him... If she was honest with herself, she knew she didn't ever want to resist him...

"Mmmm, after... We can think of a plan after we're through..." His voice trailed off as he kissed her fully, pulling her even closer to him and locking his arms securely around her waist. "Why didn't you come to my room last night, babe?" he murmured against her lips.

"I don't know, I guess I was too preoccupied thinking about this stupid thing with Hunter," she murmured back, breaking the kiss to run her hands beneath his shirt. She ran her hands over his muscular chest and sighed in satisfaction, then pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Her eyes ran lustfully over his exposed upper body before she looked back into his eyes. "Have you been working out more or something?"

"The only working out I do is with you...wherever we happen to be when we go at it," he joked, before kissing her again. His hands traveled up and down her back until they finally rested on her butt...and then there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it," he said, before continuing to kiss her.

She tried to ignore it, but found that she couldn't quite do that because the person on the other side of the door was being awfully persistent. The knocking got louder and louder until finally she pulled away from him. "It would be easier to just see who it is and what they want... The faster we do that, the faster we can get back to what we were doing..."

"Fine," he replied, grabbing his shirt from the floor and slipping it on, but he wasn't very happy with that decision.

She walked over to the door, fixing her hair so it wouldn't look so out of place that whoever was on the other side of the door could figure out what she and Chris had been up to. After all, their whole little...whatever it was that they had... It was a secret that no one was supposed to know about. She looked over at Chris. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell... Just ignore it and come back over here," he teased. She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed. "You look fine, Princess. No one's going to know what we were about to do..." _And no one's ever going to know, because you're always going to want us to be a secret_... He sighed again and spoke. "I'm serious. You look fine."

Satisfied with his answer, she plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door...and her smile melted right off her face when she saw who it was.

"Well, well, well... Didn't expect to find _you_ here," Hunter said with a smirk. He looked at the nameplate on the door, then back at Stephanie. "But I guess it shouldn't be a big surprise... This _is_ Chris Jericho's locker room, after all..."

Chris was at Stephanie's side in seconds, giving Hunter an icy look. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded, glaring at the taller man.

"I just came to shoot the breeze with you, man," Hunter said, holding his hands up a little. "I mean, we're boys, right?"

"Yeah fucking _right_," Chris scoffed, stepping protectively in front of Stephanie when he saw Hunter giving her the eye. "You might as well just get to the point already, man, because you and I aren't friends and we never will be, and you know why."

"Fine, if that's the way you're going to be," Hunter said with a scowl.

"You're damned right that's the way I'm going to be, after the way you treated her," Chris said with a nod in Stephanie's direction.

"Face it, Jericho, she's a bitch. She might seem like she's some great person to you, but she'll turn on you in the blink of a fucking eye," Hunter said, gesturing at Stephanie. "And what do you mean, after the way I treated her? I only treated her the way a bitch deserves to be treated."

"Don't call her a bitch," Chris warned, fists clenching in anger.

"Why, does that _bother_ you? You don't like her, so it shouldn't matter if I call her a bitch," Hunter said with a scoff. "Unless... Oh wait, I see... Maybe you _do_ have feelings for the little princess... Is that why it always bothered you when I was with her?"

"Just leave," Stephanie spoke up, coming from around Chris to stand next to him. "Chris and I are trying to talk business and you're wasting our time."

"Trying to talk business or trying to have a quickie?" Hunter asked, giving them a knowing look. Stephanie's eyebrows raised in surprise, and he laughed. "You think I don't know what you two have been up to, or what you two were doing back when we were together? You think I don't know where you were going, Stephanie, whenever you snuck out of our room at night saying that you wanted to go for a walk?"

"Maybe if you treated her right she wouldn't have been sneaking out of the room," Chris pointed out. "Maybe she wouldn't have had to come to me and tell me all her problems about how much of a jackass you were."

"You don't even know the whole story, Jericho," Hunter said with a roll of his eyes. "You don't know it at all."

"You're a jackass, you always have been and you always will be. What more is there to know?" Chris asked smartly.

"Fine, be that way," Hunter said, scowling again. "But just so you know, you two aren't going to be able to think of a storyline quick enough... We're all going to be in this together, no matter how much neither of you like it..." His voice trailed off as he looked Stephanie up and down and grinned. "It might be fun to take a ride on the Stephanie Express again... You were always a hellcat in bed..."

"Get the fuck out of here," Chris ordered him, feeling himself getting angrier and angrier. "Just get the fuck out of here before I do something that I regret."

"Sleeping with that piece of roadkill is something you're going to regret, when she gives you crabs," Hunter said with a snicker, backing away as he looked at Stephanie. He turned his back on them and started walking down the hall. "So when you have a nasty little itch down there, don't come running to tell me, because all I'm going to say is 'I told you so,'" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to kick his ass right now," Chris snapped, starting to follow him, but Stephanie grabbed his arm to hold him back. "What?"

"He's... It's not worth it," she said after a minute. "Just let him go and save it for the ring."

"But all that stuff he just said about you, you're just going to let it go? I could kick his ass right now!" he argued.

"No, just save it for when you have to get in the ring with him. Don't stoop to his level, that's just what he wants you to do," she told him. She pulled him back into his locker room and shut and locked the door. "Now come on, weren't we in the process of thinking of a plan?"

"Actually..." His voice trailed off and he smirked at her. Pushing her against the door, he stepped up to her, lips just mere inches away from hers. "Actually, we were in the middle of a little something, remember?"

"I remember, but we really do need to think of a plan," she insisted. She looked down at his lips, then back up into his eyes and knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him. It was always that way... She'd never be able to get over the infatuation she had with him. "But I guess that can wait until after..."

He smirked again and licked his lips. "I knew you'd see things my way..."

**A/N: Ok, I'm totally apologizing now for this extremely short and crappy chapter, but I had to update something. It's been so long nd this writer's block thing still hasn't gone away and it sucks! Leave a review if you want...and don't be TOO mad at me...**


End file.
